bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/The Ocean Shrines Prisoner
"So," said Seria, "Are you ready Infer?" "Yeah." I said. We had discussed the plan all morning, but I didn't like it. "Look. I get that look on your face. But if you let me distract the monsters guarding the shrine, your units can make it through." "Fine, Seria. But one request." "What is it?" "Don't die on me, ok?" She smiled. "I promise I won't." "Alright then. Grahdens, Alyut, Ulkina, Luther, and Darvanshel. You guys ready?" "I was born ready master." Said Alyut. "We'll burn her to flames!" Yelled Luther "we have prepared for months. Our attack on the 4th fallen god must get closer NOW." Said Grahdens; he was my strategist. Ulkina timidly whispered "I'll.....I'll protect you from any nasty tricks Mare might have up her sleeve. And heal you." And Darvanshel said simply "I'll use my shield to guard you." "We're all ready." They said together. "Good then. Seria? It's time." The assault had begun. "Mare." I said. The foul goddess replied "Infer. How nice to see you. I hope you enjoyed the illusion?" It was fun," Alyut admitted, "but enough chit chat. LET US DUEL!!!!!!" Immediately she shot a purple energy ball at him which Darvanshel blocked. "Fool. Do you pathetic units think you can beat a goddess like me? DIMENSION X!!!!!" And with that, she hurled a massive ball of energy at the entire party. Darvanshel attempted to block it, but just as he was gonna lose his grip, Grahdens ran and slashed the ball in half. "Enough Mare!, he shouted, "Give up this worthless fight! Or we will destroy you!" "NO!" She yelled and attempted to hit us again. But this time Ulkina tossed a fireball at it and broke it. "Mare, your magic is weak." Mused Luther. "I remember your true power. If you had been at full power, you would've made your threats a lot more convincing. Did the illusion suck out a lot of your power?" "How dare you! I'm at full power! Master Zevalhua sustains me!" She wailed. "Well Mare. It appears your master is not as strong as you thought he was, huh?" Mused Alyut. "Master let's finish her." "WORLD OF LIGHT LVL 10!!!!!!!!" And with that Alyut launched a massive attack of light that Mare attempted to block before she was consumed by it. Yet as the ball of light hit her directly on, I saw something odd. As she glowed, a strange outline of a much more regular and holy looking woman appear. I realized that this was Mare before she had turned evil. I felt a twinge of regret as she fell to the ground and realized that maybe......just maybe.....could gods and humans have coexisted together? "So. This is the next disciple of the gods." Said Tilith, looking rather unimpressed about it all. "I'm not done yet! I can still fight master Zevalhua!" Mare wailed. It's to late to fix mistakes Mare. You might as well let us kill you." Said Lugina. "I'm just thankful you saved me Infer." Said Karl, looking a bit roughed up, but better than he should've been. "I feel it is time to go report this to Eriole." Said Paris. "Well one things good." Said Seria "Infer, did you see me keep my promise? You didn't die and neither did I! I didn't even get a scratch on myself!" "Yeah" I said, grinning "You sure did good." "But how?!?!?" Wailed Mare. "How could I lose?!?!?!?!" "We'll leave you here Mare, but if you ever decide to give up and join us, don't bother running at us." Said Tilith. And with that comment, we all left the shrine. "But Karl," said Seria, "Why do you look so sad?" Karl replied, looking very worried, "Grahdens. The 3rd fallen god has captured the real Grahdens and is preceding to torture him as we speak. We need to hurry to Mirvana. AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!!!! "We will Karl." I said, "But first, I need to find a young lady I met earlier named Zen. I'm had a dream she was in danger. I will go to save Grahdens after I have personally verified her safety." "Oh Zen." I said, absentmindedly. "Is my dream true? Are you almost......dead?" "She better not be actually dead." said Alyut. "I need to rechallenge her Sergio as soon as I can!" .......................... Sooooo, I beat Mare LOOOOOOONG ago. About a month ago actually. I wanted to incorporate capturing her into this comic, but after 110+ tries I gave up. Also anyone like the ending? 1 word made of 2 words:FORESHADOWING ;D Note:MARE LIED TO ME ABOUT HAVING CAPTURED LUGINA. WHY MARE!?!?!?!? Category:Blog posts